


What’s a Ruin?

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [96]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, but he consented, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Anonymous said:How about tony ruining peters orgasm because peter didn’t listen if you haven’t done this already





	What’s a Ruin?

Peter has been a complete and utter brat all fucking day and Tony is, quite frankly, tired of it.

He knew what his boy was trying to do. He knew Peter wanted to get punished. Wanted to get spanked or fucked so hard he won’t be able to walk after.

Too bad, brat.

Tony pushes Peter into the wall, eyes alight with fire. “You’ve pushed daddy too far now, bitch. Now you’re in for it.”

Peter smirks, a little triumphant grin, like he thinks he’s won.

How cute.

Tony shoves Peter’s pants down, then his boxers. Watching them fall to the floor. He wraps his hand around Peter’s cute little cock, already pink and leaking with how turned on he is. “Aww, look at you Peter. Your cock is just as pathetic as the rest of you.”

Peter cries out, hands turning into fists as he rests them against the wall. “What are you going to do, old man? Just going to sit there and do nothing?”

Tony smirks at him, starting firm, tight strokes. The goal is obviously to get Peter close to the edge, and fast.

Peter is a moaning mess, writhing and bucking his hips. He whines and looks at Tony with big eyes. “D-daddy? What are you doing?”

Tony kisses him to make him shut up, and strokes his cock even faster. He takes in all of Peter’s mewls and whines, all his moans. Until-

When he hears the tell-tale breath hitch that means Peter is close, he pulls back, smirking as he watches Peter come to the realization.

“No! Daddy I needa cum, please let me cum!”

When Tony shrugs and takes a step back, he says, “and I need you not to be a little brat.”

Peter pouts, and then huffs. “Fine, I’ll do it myself.”

Tony gasps, watching as Peter wraps his hand around his cock again.

Oh, now that just won’t do.

Tony slams Peter’s shoulders into the wall, smacking Peter’s hand away and taking his cock back into his own grip. “Fucking slut. All you want is to cum, don’t you? You have no fucking brain, the only thing you think with is your dick. Silly little slut, nothing but a mindless cock-whore, begging to cum.”

Peter gasps and moans, surprised he got his way so easy. “I’m gonna- I’m gonna- oh!”

Tony smirks and watches the first few drops of cum shoot out of Peter. Then he drops Peter’s cock, watching it bob and try to shoot cum without stimulation.

Peter cries out in pain, legs giving out as he holds onto Tony. When it’s over and his spent cock goes soft again, he looks at Tony with wide eyes. “What- What did you do to me?”

Tony only pulls the boy’s pants up, patting his cheek when he’s done. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it.”

Peter blushes and frowns, walking weirdly. “I’m so confused… I came but… I didn’t feel good…”

Tony kisses him softly, shoving the boy to his knees. “I’ll tell you have you swallow my load.”


End file.
